Pesadilla
by Cindy Abreu
Summary: Los Dementores finalmente lograron atraparlo. Sus ultimos pensamientos estan llenos de angustia, rabia y desesperación, q pasará con nuestro adorado Sirius Black? yo no queria q pasara lo q pasó TT dejen rr please!


Nakuru: o hola!. Este es el 1er. Fic de Sirius q hago así que cualquier cosa me lo hacen saber si?

Nicolás: ¬¬ ... como si supieras algo de como escribir fics

Nakuru: ¬¬... no le hagan caso...ahora el disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de este fic son míos, todos perteneces a la gran J.K. Rowling, pero me robaré a Sirius ! (--U vale la pena soñar, no?) esto no lo hago con ningún fin de lucro (. sabrá Dios lo q significa...) es solo un homenaje a alguien muy querido.

**PESADILLA**

**  
By Nakuru10**

Hoy es un 'grandioso' día... el cielo esta gris... amenaza con tormenta y un putrefacto olor se escabulle por mi ventana.

"Genial..." bufo con sarcasmo en un inaudible susurro asomando mi ya pálido rostro a la ventana casi completamente cubierta por los barrotes impidiéndome salir de mi 'adorada' prisión... estoy preso, lo se,... preso por un gran mal entendido.

Por 'asecinar' a todos esos muggles y por prácticamente poner a mi mejor amigo junto con su familia en bandeja de plata ante Voldemort. Por culpa de un traidor, un truhán... quien diría que él, y justo él, que le teme hasta a su propia sombra fuera capaz de semejante acto de bajeza... ganándose mi repudio y dejándome con una insaciable sed de venganza... de cometer el asesinato por el cual he pasado 12 años entre estas putrefactas paredes.

...oigo un grito ensordecedor del otro lado del pasillo, es como una extraña mezcla de dolor, agonía y liberación...pero...que se yo?... aunque muy pronto lo sabré. Me percato de que ellos (los Dementores) acababan de darle el beso del Dementor a otro más... pero aun su sed no se había saciado en lo absoluto.

Ya pronto será mi turno..., y un extraño sentimiento se apodera de mi ya extinguida alma, mas no se parece en nada a lo que las personas 'normales' conocen como miedo. Sino el saber que ya no hay retorno, que ha de pasar lo inevitable...YO seria el siguiente.

No me queda mucho tiempo para terminar mi 'historia'. Pero, bien, continuaré... un día, ante un descuido por parte de mis presidiarios... o algo así, tuve la única oportunidad de escapar... no lo pensé des veces y gracias a mis habilidades como animago logré burlar la seguridad siendo el primero en toda la historia en escapar de este lugar.

Recuerdo perfectamente lo que ocurrió hace ya 2 años, cuando mi ahijado Harry cursaba apenas su tercer año en Hogwarts. Estuve a punto de hacerle pagar a Peter (como detesto decir incluso su nombre) por todo el mal que causó, pero luego todo se fue a la mierda cuando salimos de la casa de los gritos y Wormtail (N.A: MATEN A LA RATA!) escapó mientras Remus inevitablemente se transformaba...

Afortunadamente yo también pude escapar aquella noche, pero desde entonces no pude dejar de huir durante todo ese tiempo, y que se diga de darle a Harry, como su padrino que al fin y al cabo era, una figura paterna.

Quien diría que a Sirius-hago-lo-que-quiero-cuando-quiero-Black lo fuesen a atrapar tan fácilmente... a la verdad ni siquiera recuerdo como ocurrió... lo ultimo que supe fue q me atraparon mientras dormía en una cueva a unos 3 Km. De Hosmade...

De repente la puerta de la celda se abrió ruidosamente dando paso a un grupo de alrededor de 4 Dementores... después de eso todo se volvió negro y un grito desgarrador llenó el aire…

"**AAAAGHHH!"**

------

Nakuru entra corriendo a la habitación

Nakuru: uff... pensé q nunca llegaría!

Nicolás: ¬¬ con lo lenta q eres me sorprende...

Nakuru: (ignorando completamente a Nicolás) bueno, espero que les halla gustado el fic. Para mi fue muy frustrante escribirlo (Sirius NUNCA se ha merecido morir TT) pero es q a veces la curiosidad puede mas que la razón…

Nicolás (interrumpiendo): En tu caso, todo el tiempo.

Nakuru: ¬¬ … así que no seáis malos y déjenme un review, xi?

Acepto d todo: tomatazos, pasteles, insultos... d todo! (acepto virus). Plis, no sean flojos!

Chaux!

Nakuru10 (Acecina Psicicopata Profesional)


End file.
